From DE 10 2006 018 313 A1 a method is known, with which, in a shift group of automated manual transmission, the position of a shift element, namely a shift sleeve, can be determined indirectly without special sensors by determining the deflection of a shift fork that co-operates with a shift rail and the shift sleeve. From DE 10 2006 018 314 A1 a method is known for determining an actuating pressure for an actuating means of the shift rail.